A Starry Protector
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie has never met Alien X but is scared of him. Can he convince her she doesn't have to be scared? Done as a request, so please no flames.


**A story requested by guestsurprise. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Cassie and Gena belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, the Grant Mansion, and the Open Arms shelter. Scooby Doo and The Boo Brothers belongs to Hanna-Barbara.**

**Also, fun fact: Popcorn with grape jelly is actually really tasty! Honest, it is. **

* * *

**A Starry Protector**

Cassie was at the Mansion helping Rachel out with some of the chores, putting away some books while Rachel dusted the bookshelves. They finished it in about twenty minutes and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"Cassie, I have to go take care of some things at the Open Arms shelter," said the twenty-one year old woman. "Will you be okay here? I'm not sure how long I'll be gone and most of the others are at Plumber HQ right now or elsewhere."

"I'll be okay," said the twelve year old. "I won't let anyone in and if I see anything suspicious, I'll call you."

Rachel nodded and headed out, glancing up to see a familiar alien on the roof looking down at her. She gave him a nod and headed out, knowing that he had everything under control.

Cassie locked the door behind her and quickly went to the kitchen after Rachel's car pulled away. Giggling, she got out the popcorn and the grape jelly, remember how Rachel had said it was a snack she enjoyed when she was Cassie's age and it was good.

Now, she was going to try it, although other people probably thought that popcorn and grape jelly were a bad combination, they actually didn't sound that bad to her.

She had just measured out the popcorn when she heard a chuckle behind her. "So, Rachel told you about her favorite snack, hmm?"

Cassie whirled in shock at the voice and froze when she saw who it was.

Alien X was leaning against the door jamb, his arms loosely crossed over his chest, his green eyes seeming to pin the girl in place, noting how scared she was becoming.

"You don't need to be alarmed, Cassie," he said gently, taking a step towards her, but she backed away fearfully, looking at him with pure horror. She remembered Rachel telling her about Alien X and how he was the most powerful alien who lived at the Mansion. Not even Four Arms' strength came close to a Celestialsapien's power. Even though she hadn't met him, she was terrified because she realized that he could easily hurt her with his power.

Alien X chuckled a little. "I won't hurt you, Cassie. I know you're afraid of me, which is why I talked to Rachel about having us get acquainted while the others are out. It's just you and me for a while, kiddo," he said.

Now the twelve-year-old was ready to panic. She was alone with this powerful alien? One that could hurt her with just a snap of his fingers? She now turned and ran from the kitchen, making the alien sigh as he chased after her.

Cassie kept running, but saw he was keeping up with her. "Go away!" she screamed in fear. "Get away from me!"

"Cassie! Stop for a moment!" he called back to her, fearing she would hurt herself in her haste to escape him.

But she kept running, too scared to stop. She ran into her room, but Alien X simply phased into her room like a ghost, making her scream again and run out, but whichever room she hid in, he either phased in or used his powers to unlock the doors.

It was close to an hour when Cassie stopped to catch her breath. She was still running from the alien, but now felt like she needed to rest, but she needed to hide too, or that alien would find her. She looked around and was about to go into Rachel's room when suddenly, two white hands grabbed her from behind and one hand moved to her neck, applying pressure to a certain nerve, making her vision swim before her eyes closed and she slumped over, unconscious.

* * *

She was having a bad dream where she couldn't find anyone, not even Gena and Four Arms. She tried to run, but her legs felt like they were stuck in thick mud and then something grabbed her shoulders, making her scream.

"Cassie, wake up! Wake up!" said a voice.

The red-head's eyes shot open and with another scream, she wrenched free of her captor, but tumbled to the floor, unable to get up.

"Are you alright, Cassie?" asked Alien X, coming to kneel beside her, making her look at him fearfully and try to scramble back, but her legs were stuck. "Easy, you're trapped in the blankets."

Looking down, she saw he was right. The blankets were wound around her legs and tightly. She couldn't get free.

"Here," said the Celestialsapien, taking her hands and putting them on his shoulders. "Hold on to my shoulders, okay?"

Although still scared, she nodded and did as she was told as Alien X slipped his hands behind her back, lifting her with no trouble and the blanket fell away, freeing the girl. "There you go," he said, holding her in a warm embrace. Cassie looked at him and tried to squirm away, but he didn't let her go.

"Not so fast," he said a little sternly, making her freeze and shiver in his arms. Sighing, he picked her up and carried her over to his bed where he sat down and held her like a mother would hold an infant, gently rocking her.

"Cassie, don't be afraid," he said, his voice soothing and calm. "I won't hurt you."

She looked at him and he saw the fear still in her eyes and he gently brushed her red hair back, stroking her head to soothe her. Her shaking went down a bit, but not a whole lot, making the alien sigh again. "Looks like I'll have to use the special tactic," he said aloud.

Before Cassie could ask what that was, she felt her legs being pinned and looked to see two glowing cuffs restraining her ankles and keeping her legs pinned down. She saw one of Alien X's hands glowing and realized he had created the cuffs to restrain her. She felt tears start to build up in her eyes as he sat behind her, letting her use him for a backrest. Suddenly, she felt his large fingers gently poke her ribs and she squirmed a little, smiling a bit.

"Hmm," she heard him hum thoughtfully. "Only a little smile? That won't do."

With that, Cassie felt the white fingers poking more rapidly, but still gently, into her ribs and a giggle sounded out of her, followed by more giggles as the Celestialsapien began lightly drumming his fingers up and down her ribs and her sides, making her giggles grow into laughter.

But what made her explode into laughter was when Alien X moved his hands to her stomach and his fingers wiggled fast into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cassie laughed.

Alien X chuckled. "Just like Gena," he cooed, nuzzling her neck, making her scrunch up her neck to protect it. "She's quite ticklish on her stomach too."

Cassie squirmed, desperate to get away, but couldn't as she heard the Celestialsapien chuckle in her ear, which made her squeal as it tickled a bit. Finally, feeling her struggles get weaker, he stopped, holding her as she caught her breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Good," he said. "Then I can do this."

Cassie squealed when Alien X moved to her feet and began tickling them. Helpless, she moved her feet all around to get away from his hands, but couldn't, especially when he began tickling her toes, making her squeal again.

The alien chuckled. "Your feet are very ticklish," he said as he kept tickling them for a bit, before moving up to tickle her knees. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo."

Cassie couldn't stand it as Alien X's teasing only increased the tickling sensation and she laughed harder than before, her face turning a bit red, giving the alien a hint that she was going to pass out if he didn't stop, so he stopped the tickle attack, making the cuffs around her ankles disappear as he lifted her back up in his arms, cradling her gently as she recovered. "Better?" he asked, gently tickling her chin with one finger, listening to her cute giggles for a moment before she grabbed his hand, making him chuckle as he gently squeezed her hand. He saw her smile at him.

"There's that beautiful smile Four Arms told me about," said Alien X.

"He told you about me?" she asked him.

"Of course," said the Celestialsapien. "He thinks of you like you're his daughter, kiddo, which you will be when he and Gena get married."

Realizing what he said was true, Cassie hugged him, feeling safe. He returned her hug and heard her stomach growl.

"Hey, why don't we go make that popcorn and jelly you wanted to make and we'll watch a movie together?" he suggested.

"You like popcorn and jelly too?" she asked, surprised.

He chuckled. "I'll admit when Rachel first told me about it, I wasn't sure, but then she made it and I tried it and found it very delicious. I can see why she enjoyed it when she was your age."

Cassie giggled as Alien X chuckled again and they went downstairs. She quickly made some popcorn while Alien X looked through the movie collection. "Any particular one you like, Cassie?" he called to her.

She thought for a minute. "I like Scooby Doo. Does Rachel have any of him?" she asked.

"Quite a few," he answered, looking at them.

"Does she have the one where he meets the Boo Brothers? That's my favorite one."

Alien X found it. "She does," he said as he pulled it out and put the disk in the DVD player as Cassie came in with the snack. Both of them sat down on the couch and began watching the movie.

* * *

Rachel came home later on and heard laughter and looked to see Cassie laughing at the movie and Alien X was even laughing, especially when he tickled Cassie a bit to make her laugh more. She squirmed a bit before he stopped and they got back to the movie.

Smiling, the owner of the Grant Mansion went to the kitchen, surprised when she saw all the dishes done and smiled, realizing Cassie and Alien X must have done them before she got back.

Smiling again, she went upstairs, letting the twelve-year-old girl enjoy spending time with her starry protector.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
